1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of trash and lawn bag holders and, more specifically, to trash and lawn bag holder capable of holding a bag in a laid-down horizontal position for racking or sweeping debris directly into the bag and in an upright position to settle debris further into the bag and tie the bag closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Yard waste removal is a common task for homeowners. Leaves are racked into one or more piles. A person then opens a plastic yard waste collection bag and, while attempting to hold the bag open, hand scoop the leaves into the bag. As the bags are flimsy, they do not hold themselves open nor maintain their volume available for placement of yard waste. Thusly, it is a difficult and trying task for one person to bag yard waste. Due to this difficulty, it is preferably to have the assistance of a second person, one person to hold open the bag and the other to pick up yard waste and deposit it therein. However, oftentimes a second person is not available leaving the homeowner with this slow and tedious task. It is also difficult to fully fill a collection bag with yard waste, particularly without the aid of a second person.
The repeated motion of bending over to hold open a collection bag and scooping yard waste therein is difficult for many people, particularly those in poor health, with back or knee indications, or the elderly. Transport of a bag full of yard waste to a compost pile or street for pick-up may also be difficult for such persons as well. Commonly, a bag is dragged along the ground to their intended destination, subjecting the bag to risk of rupture.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a trash and lawn bag holder capable of holding open a collection bag in a laid-down, horizontal position and in a vertical position. There is also a need in the art for a trash and lawn bag holder configured to allow debris to be raked or swept directly into a bag. There is a further need in the art for a trash and lawn bag holder adapted to hold a bag in an upright position to settle debris or allow a person to compress debris further into the bag. Further, there is a need for a trash and lawn bag holder, easily movable by a person, while carrying a debris filled bag.